


Coincidencias o...

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Una de dos: o era una coincidencia o Tomoka tenía razón.





	Coincidencias o...

Las coincidencias existían.

Y si no lo hacían, Sakuno sabía que tendría que aceptar lo que Tomoka le había susurrado momentos después de que se había tropezado con alguien.

—Lo siento. —Sakuno se había disculpado de inmediato y la otra persona había coreado sus palabras al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza varias veces de una forma exagerada, pero de repente se detuvo.

—Tú no eres... —había dicho, consiguiendo que Sakuno lo observase con atención, cosa que llevó a que lo reconociese de inmediato.

—Ah...

—¡Shiraishi! ¡Es la chica de las deliciosas Omusubi!

Ese grito había atraído la atención de todos sus compañeros de clase y los transeúntes, además de también hacer que lo que parecía todo el equipo de Shitenhouji se acercase.

Era más halagador que vergonzoso el ser recordada, pero el ser señalada, que sus cualidades culinarias fueran elogiadas a voces y que el capitán de Shitenhouji comentase al respecto, agradeciéndole y disculpándose por la conducta de Tooyama Kintarou, sí lo era un poco y bastó para que Sakuno inclinase un poco su cabeza para ocultar su ya presente sonrojo.

Ese debería haber sido el fin del encuentro, pero otro de Shitenhouji había cambiado eso al sugerir guiarla a ella junto al resto de la clase uno de primer año de Seigaku por Osaka.

Aun así, pensó Sakuno mientras caminaba, escuchando las anécdotas locales, recomendaciones, respuestas a las preguntas de sus compañeros y ocasionales bromas de un par de regulares de Shitenhouji, todavía podía decir que todo era una coincidencia.

—¡Sakuno-chan, di ah!

Las palabras la tomaron tan desprevenida que antes de pensar Sakuno obedeció, abriendo su boca y notando primero el calor y el sabor de la salsa de un takoyaki antes de caer en cuenta que el que se lo estaba dando era justamente Kintarou.

El tener la boca llena le impidió hablar, por lo que sin más opción comenzó a masticar lentamente.

—Delicioso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kintarou, sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando ella asintió con su cabeza—. Son mis favoritos y te daré todos los que quieras como gracias por la vez pasada.

Sakuno sabía que sus mejillas se estaban llenando de calor una vez más, no por las palabras de Kintarou sino por la forma en que él mismo comió otro de los trozos de takoyaki, usando el mismo palillo con el que le había dado uno a ella.

Fue sólo el ya haber terminado lo que evitó que Sakuno se atragantara, pero nada le impidió que recordara las palabras de Tomoka.

_—¿Y la vez pasada cayó frente a ti desde un árbol? Entonces esto no es una coincidencia, yo diría que es el destino..._

Y si era así... una nueva bolita de takoyaki que le fue ofrecida hizo que Sakuno no pudiese tomarse un minuto para pensar en eso, mas si le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, aun cuando el color no había abandonado su rostro.


End file.
